


Just Do Him

by fallenforsupernatural



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenforsupernatural/pseuds/fallenforsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh really wants Jensen to get together with this Jared guy. It would lower the amount of complaining he'd suffer through on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Do Him

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a companion piece to [You Stay Away From My Brother](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3194906) but you don't really have to read that to understand this one.

The first time Jensen had told Josh about Jared it was right after their first physical therapy session. Josh was enjoying his day off with nothing but the Cowboys game in the background when the shrill ring of a telephone went off in his ear.

“What do you want?” Josh growled.

“Ooh, grumpy. I got a new client today and he’s so cute, Josh,” Jensen said. “He was so bashful and smiley. I just wanted to ask him out right there.”  
“Why didn’t you?” Josh asked.

Jensen sighed sadly. “Well, one—it would be totally unprofessional, and two—he has a girlfriend. Her name is Sandy and he never stops talking about her.”   
“Has he ever _said_ she was his girlfriend?” Josh asked. His brother sounded so gloomy.

“No,” Jensen admitted. But I can tell. Every time he talks about her his whole body lights up. She’s the one that picks him up after all the sessions. I see her helping him into the car, holding the door open and laughing with him. I hate her.”   
“Don’t be mean,” Josh scolded.

“Fine, I don’t hate her. But I’m jealous as hell. I want Jared to look at me like that.” Jensen sighed again. “I think he’s straight.”  
“He could be bisexual,” Josh pointed out. “And everyone’s a little gay for you, Jenny. All the guys think you’re _dreamy_.”

“Fuck you,” Jensen replied easily. His voice was tinged with amusement  and Josh considered his big brother mission a success. Not for the first time he wished he lived closer to Jensen so they could go out and have fun together.

*

Josh had never seen his brother so enamored with anyone. Every day when they talked on the phone Jensen would go on and on about this Jared fellow. He felt like he knew the guy almost as well as Jensen. “And today I found out he was gay!” Jensen said triumphantly.

“Hm?” Josh jerked his head back into the conversation. “How?”

“He was talking about his past relationships,” Jensen explained. “He came in today depressed because his latest boyfriend had just dumped him. He said that it was one in a long string of guys who claimed they loved Jared but never proved it. It was so sad. And he looked scared that I’d be a homophobe.”

“What did you say?” Josh asked.

“I said I’d had some bad boyfriends too,” Jensen told him. “His smile is like sunshine. Would it be unprofessional if I told him he needed more physical therapy that necessary?”

Josh snorted. “Don’t be an idiot, Jensen. The sooner you get the physical therapy over with the sooner you can ask him out.” Jensen was quiet and Josh added, “And don’t you dare tell him he needs less that necessary! That is also unprofessional.”  
“Buzzkill,” Jensen grunted. Josh just rolled his eyes.

*

“He’s from Texas,” Jensen said. “San Antonio, to be precise. Which means he’s a Spurs fan, but I think we can work our relationship around that.”

“Your _professional_ relationship,” Josh edited. “Remember?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jensen said absentmindedly. “Hey, what if I got him a Mavs jersey for his birthday? It’s coming up.”

Josh groaned. “Oh Jensen.”

“What?”

*

“I met his mom today,” Jensen said.

Josh yawned and turned the coffee machine on. “Whose mom?”

Jensen snorted like he was an idiot. “ _Jared’s_ mom of course. You know, my almost-boyfriend.”

“Of course,” Josh deadpanned. “How could I have been so stupid. Why did you meet his mom?”

“She picked him up today instead of Sandy. She was in the lobby and Jared introduced us.” Jensen grinned. “She invited me out for coffee with her and Jared.”

“Did you say yes?” Josh asked, the smell of coffee filling his kitchen.

“No,” Jensen said glumly. “I had another client. But she invited me over for dinner!”

“Are you going?”

“Of course,” Jensen said. “It would be rude to turn down such a generous offer.”   
Josh shook his head. “What are you getting yourself into, Jensen?”

“You act like it’s a bad thing,” Jensen said. “I like this guy a lot. He’s so sweet and funny.”  
“How long have you known him?” Josh asked.

“I dunno, four weeks now? Five?”

“Isn’t it a little early to be meeting the family?”

“We’re not _dating_ ,” Jensen said. “It’s not like that.”  
“You’re meeting his family, you’re talking about relationships, and if I’ve understood anything from our conversations, you’ve been flirting like a teenage girl. When are you going to man up and ask him on a date?” Josh said, exasperated.

“It’s un–,”  
“Unprofessional, I know,” Josh finished. “I’m just tired of listening to you pine. ‘Oh, Jared’s eyes are like stars, he’s so dreamy, I’m going to ask him to Homecoming and make out behind the bleachers–,”   
“Josh! Shut the fuck up!”

Josh was too busy laughing to listen to his little brother’s complaints.

*

“It’s been 6 weeks,” Jensen said. “He’s supposed to be in physical therapy for 9 weeks. So I only have to wait 3 more weeks before asking him out.”

“Thank _god_ ,” Josh said. “I’m so tired of hearing you whine about how much you like Jared. I love hearing about your life, bro, but I don’t need to hear about your silly crush.”   
“It’s not silly,” Jensen said indignantly. “I really like him. I want to date him and be his boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Josh agreed. “You want to be his boyfriend, I’m aware. All too aware.”  
“You don’t believe me?” Jensen asked. “Fine! I’ll show you! I can be committed!”

Josh heard Jensen hang up and then he sighed. “Drama queen.”

His wife popped her head around the corner. “Who’re you talking to?”  
“Jensen,” Josh replied. “He has a crush on one of his clients.”

Allie smiled. “Aw, that’s cute.”

“Don’t you think it’s unprofessional?”  
“Unless they’re having sex when they’re supposed to be doing exercises—not that sex isn’t exercise—I think it’s perfectly fine to have a crush.”

Josh huffed. “Why is no one on my side?”

Allie smiled patiently. “Because you’re a fool, darling.”

*

“I met his sister today,” Jensen told Josh. “We walked around the park as exercise today and Megan, his sister, came with us.”

“A romantic stroll in the park, huh?” Josh teased.

“Ha, ha asshole. His sister was there. It was very un-romantic.” Josh heard Jensen sigh and he imagined the starry look in his eyes. “He’s so sweet. His ankle is getting stronger and he can do all the exercises. He’s still kind of clumsy because he falls on me a lot, but all of his ankle exercises are going well. Soon he’s going to be done.”  
“Which means you can ask him out,” Josh pointed out.

“Yeah, and then maybe he’ll say no,” Jensen countered. “And then I’ll be all alone. Oh god, I’m going to die alone because no one loves me!”

“Get a grip, Jensen,” Josh said. “You’re not going to die alone. I’m sure you and Jared will realize your big, gay love for each other soon.”

“Just leave me alone to mope,” Jensen sighed.

Josh flicked through the TV, trying to find something to watch. He found his brother’s pining over Jared was almost as good as a soap opera. He almost felt like he should be eating popcorn during these conversations. Josh was grateful for his unlimited minutes because Jensen’s calls were eating up his time. “Look, Jensen. You can sit around and feel sorry for yourself, or you can take the initiative and be a fucking man. The self-pity is getting really old, Jenny.”

Jensen was silent for a few moments. “You think?”

“Sure! It’s obvious you like him, and the worst that can happen is that he says no. Then he’s all healed up and ready to quit physical therapy and you never have to see him again,” Josh reasoned.

“Yeah,” Jensen replied. “Yeah, I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna ask him out. Bye!”

The dial tone sounded before Josh could respond and he sighed. “He’s never going to ask him out.”

*

Josh knew that Jensen lost all his bravery when it came to men. It was a little sad, actually, but Josh didn’t know how to coach his gay younger brother into hitting on guys. There was only so much he could do, the rest Jensen had to take care of.

Josh didn’t get a call from his brother for a few days, which was a little unsettling. Either Jensen had failed at asking Jensen out and was sulking in his room, or it was a good sign, maybe he’d asked Jared out and they were having continuous, passionate gay sex.

Somehow Josh doubted it was the second one. His brother just could _not_ hit on people. It was a little sad.

After three days, Josh ended up calling Jensen. When Josh heard Jensen say, “Hello?”

Josh said, “Where have you been? Fucking Jared’s brains out?”

Jensen spluttered and coughed on the other end until Josh could make out a choked “No!”

“Then why haven’t you called me?”

“Stop acting like a clingy teenage girlfriend,” Jensen huffed. “I took him on a date and then we slept together.”

“Oh yeah!” Josh cheered. “Little brother’s getting _laid_!”

“No,” Jensen corrected. “We slept in the same bed.”

“Oh my god,” Josh groaned. “You’re so lame.”

“What? It was nice?”

“Ugh. Just tell me about the date. Did you screw it up?”

“No,” Jensen exclaimed, affronted. “I took him to that nice burger place on my block and we had a really great time. I mean, there was a little incident when he got up to go the bathroom and tripped over the waitress and got ketchup all over us but other than that it was awesome.”

“Well, the two of you sound well-suited,” Josh commented.

“Ha, ha.” Jensen paused. “I think this could actually be something. So if you meet him, don’t say something stupid and screw it up.”

“That doesn’t sound like me.”

“Josh, I’m serious. I want good things to come of this.”

“Relax, Jenny,” Josh assured. “If you ever introduce me to this mysterious Jared, I’ll be prim and proper.”

“Like you even know how to be prim and proper,” Jensen taunted.

“I should kick your ass.”

Jensen laughed. “Jared’s a nice guy. I’m going to see him again tonight.”

“Okay. Say hi to Jared for me!” Josh sing-songed.

“Fuck off.”

Josh made kissing noises at Jensen until he heard the dial tone. “My brother is going to get _laid_.”

*

“So, when are you and Jared going to actually have sex?” Josh asked.

He heard Jensen choking on the other end of the line before he finally squeaked out, “What?”

“Oh, you know. Make love. Fuck. Do the nasty. Whatever you want to call it. When are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know! And if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you because that is _no_ business of yours.”

“Look, dude. Jared is an attractive guy, I could tell from that photo you sent me. Obviously you totally dig him and I’m sure his body is good.” Josh winced. “And I’m secure enough in my masculinity to say that,” Josh continued. “So whatever. You can’t keep dancing around each other.”

“I’m meeting his family on Friday,” Jensen said. “Apparently his big brother is very protective.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Jensen sighed. “I really want them to like me, Josh.”

“You’re super likeable,” Josh assured. “It makes up for your ugly face.”

“Ha, ha. My supportive big brother, everyone.”

“I’m awesome. Now go fuck Jared.”

“Josh!”  
**

Josh was sitting next to Allie on the couch, imagining how Jensen’s “meet the family” was going. “Do you think he’s going to be okay?”

“Yes,” Allie replied. “Stop fretting. Your brother can take care of himself.”

“I just worry, you know?”

“I know. It’s sweet.”

Josh’s phone dinged on the table. “It’s him!” He pounced on it and answered quickly. “Jensen? How’d it go?”

“Really well,” Jensen said. “Jeff hugged me at the end and I think the rest of his family liked me too. We had barbeque.”

“Do I have to give Jared a stern talking to?” Josh asked. “Don’t hurt my little brother and all that?”

“No! Stop being so embarrassing!”

“It’s only because I love you, little brother.”

“You’re weirdly obsessed with my love life.”

“If you got laid once and a while,” Josh said. “I wouldn’t have to.”

“Ugh! You’re the _worst_!”

Josh laughed and looked at the picture Jensen sent him again. He and Jared had their arms wrapped around each other and their faces smushed together. He smiled at Jensen’s expression, full of love and happiness. Josh’s mission was complete.

**

A few years later, Josh stood at Jensen’s side with rings in his hand, watching his brother declare his love for Jared. He smiled smugly to himself. It was really because of him that they were together, after all.

 


End file.
